Siempre, Cosima
by Maritexxam
Summary: "Yo no era bisexual, pero me enamoré de Cosima Niehaus. No creía en el matrimonio, pero fuí yo quién se plantó en una rodilla con un anillo de diamantes y le pidió matrimonio. Y quién rezó de rodillas para no perderla..."


**Por aquí de nuevo para dejar un largo one shot. Es casi AU y un tiene algo de Les Loups de Évelyne Brochu y es PoV de Delphine. Nada me pertenece y todos los errores son míos...**

* * *

 **Siempre, Cosima**

Tenía la visual perfecta. Dentro de todos esos cuerpos sudorosos que bailaban apretujados en el bar de Bobby, yo tenía el asiento en primera fila para verla. Mi chérie. Viva, hermosa y bailando como una diosa sin un cuidado en el mundo.

Cosima no se había percatado de mi presencia aunque no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que la vi aparecer en el bar acompañada de Scott.

Les vi acercarse a la barra. Cosima, como era su costumbre, estaba muy animada mientras saludaba a Bobby con un abrazo de lado y presentándole a Scott que saludó de igual forma, con las mejillas sonrosadas y llenas de vergüenza como un chico adolescente. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, no importan los años que pasen.

Ellos se quedaron un rato en la barra y vi a Cosima pedir una copa de vino tinto. Yo sabía que era un merlot, añejado en roble y tonos de madera y frutos rojos porque era nuestro favorito y era francés. Nunca pensé que volvería a pedir ese tipo de vino después que nos separamos, pero algo en mi corazón se hinchó al saber que a ella todavía le gustaba beberlo. Una parte egoísta de mí creyó que lo hacía para recordarme.

Ese mismo vino fue el que tuvimos en nuestra primera cita. El que nos robamos en dos botellas en una conferencia sobre Neolution en la Universidad de Minnesota, donde ambas estábamos terminando nuestros doctorados. Ella en Biología del Desarrollo Evolutivo y yo en Inmunología.

La conocí gracias a que compartimos el laboratorio de ciencia de la universidad y la clase de Microbiología nivel dos y luego de que me oyera pelear con mi entonces novio francés a través del móvil. Estaba tan angustiada que salí corriendo del laboratorio luego de pedirle perdón a ella por el escándalo en francés que estaba armando. No fue a viva voz por supuesto, pero ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca con la cabeza metida en el microscopio para oírme gesticular y discutir con Pierre. Él quería venir a América para hacerme compañía y yo no quería ninguna compañía. Él no lo entendió de esa manera y decidí terminar nuestra relación de seis meses por teléfono aunque suene muy cliché.

En mi apuro por salir corriendo dejé mi registro de notas de la Universidad Descartes de la Sorbona encima de mi mesa de trabajo y me quedé llorando como una colegiala a pocos pasos del laboratorio con la cabeza apoyada en una pared de cristal. Cuando sentí su mano sobre mi antebrazo me asusté y ella se disculpó. Yo le sonreí con los ojos llorosos y ella me explicó que quería devolverme mi registro académico. Le di las gracias llena de vergüenza y le expliqué que no era así, que no lloraba por los rincones y ella lo entendió. Al parecer también tenía el mismo problema que yo. Luego ella alabó mis notas y el resto como se dice comúnmente es historia.

Yo no era bisexual, pero me enamoré de Cosima Niehaus. No creía en el matrimonio, pero fuí yo quién se plantó en una rodilla con un anillo de diamantes y le pidió matrimonio. No creía en los votos o en Dios, pero le juré amarla, respetarla y cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad y le recé a Dios de rodillas en una iglesia para que no se llevara a mi chérie cuando le encontraron pólipos en los pulmones. No creía en los milagros y sin embargo... mi milagro estaba sentada en la banca de la barra de un bar oscuro disfrutando de nuestro vino favorito.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Cosima siendo tan feliz. La última vez que nos miramos a los ojos había sido un mal día. Habíamos discutido porque ella no estaba cuidando de su enfermedad y yo estaba cansada. Me pasaba casi todo el día en el laboratorio del Instituto Dyad donde trabajaba luego de terminar mi doctorado tratando de encontrar una cura para su enfermedad. Ambas fuimos reclutadas para trabajar en Dyad y nos tuvimos que trasladar desde Minnesota a Toronto porque la Dyad canadiense tenía dos puestos disponibles para nosotras en nuestros propios ámbitos.

Vivíamos juntas, trabajábamos juntas y la tensión de su enfermedad fue desgastando nuestra relación hasta que yo decidí por el bien de ambas separarnos. No quería abandonarla, ella todavía estaba enferma pero yo no necesitaba la distancia. Tenía que dejar de ser su madre y su doctora además de su esposa y Cosima no lo entendió. Intenté decirle que la amaba, que no era su culpa, pero ella me miró con rabia y sólo me dijo:

\- La puerta está ahí, sólo ciérrala cuando te vayas.

Salí de nuestra cosa con el corazón roto y una maleta y me fui a vivir en a un cuarto de hotel común cerca del instituto. No quise rentar un departamento porque tenía planeado usar ese tiempo para tener mi mierda junta como dice Cosima y volver a su lado.

Yo soy un cero a la izquierda sin ella y de eso me di cuenta desde que me instalé en la habitación. El primer día pedí comida para dos, en la noche tenía el lado de la cama derecho para mí y dejé el espacio vacío a la izquierda que era de ella.

Me daba vueltas por la cama buscándola, pero mi mano sólo sentía vacío y frío donde un cuerpo caliente debía estar aferrado al mío. La llamaba en mis sueños pero nadie me respondía y solía llorar hasta quedarme dormida la primera semana lejos de Cosima.

Luego empecé a beber. Dejé nuestro vino favorito porque era como beber ácido en mi vientre. El vino me recordaba a ella y lo vomité la tercera noche que pasé sola en el hotel. La copa que había bebido se había agriado en mi boca y lo poco que alcancé a tragar me provocó náuseas y arcadas. Logré llegar al baño y vomité en el inodoro también lo poco que había comido.

La última vez que me había sentido así de mal fue cuando a Cosima le habían diagnosticado su enfermedad, pero al menos en ese tiempo todavía la tenía.

Al igual que todavía la tenía en el laboratorio que compartíamos. Eso, hasta que ella pidió ser reasignada a otro laboratorio llevándose a Scott con ella.

Cosima me había dejado sola en nuestro laboratorio y con ella también había desaparecido nuestra zona chill, la alfombra persa y su sofá de cuero.

Y yo quería llorar. Ese día Cosima se estaba llevando todas sus cosas del laboratorio y cuando nos quedamos unos minutos a solas le pedí que no se fuera.

\- Sé que estás en tu derecho a marcharte porque fui yo quién te abandonó - mi voz sonaba tan débil que yo misma me sorprendí pero no aguanté más - Lo sé chérie, pero por favor Cosima... no te vayas. Te extraño...

Cosima me quedó mirando con tristeza y rabia detrás de sus gafas. Ella observó mis manos y se dio cuenta del anillo. Estábamos separadas pero yo todavía lo usaba. Nunca me lo quité porque no me atreví a hacerlo. Todavía la amaba. Ella sin embargo había reemplazado el suyo con uno de sus antiguos anillos y cuando lo vi mi corazón se rompió un poco.

\- No puedo creerlo - ella espetó con rabia - Luego que tú misma te fuiste, cuando te necesitaba más Delphine ¿Me estás pidiendo esto? Pues no. Es demasiado tarde.

\- Je t'aime Cosima... - fue todo lo que le pude decir luego de asentir con tristeza porque era cierto. Yo todavía la amaba con toda mi alma.

Cosima me miró con miles de emociones reflejadas en sus ojos marrones y se mordió el labio negando con la cabeza. Su postura severa debió darme la indicación, pero sus próximas palabras sólo acabaron con lo que quedaba de mi corazón.

\- Yo ya no te amo Delphine - Cosima respondió con una frialdad impropia de ella - Ya no.

Se había ido. Cosima se fue llevándose mi corazón con ella y dejándome hecha un mar de lágrimas, derrotada y de rodillas cuando mis piernas débiles ya no fueron capaces de seguir sosteniéndome en pie.

Cuando regresé al hotel esa noche bebí una botella entera de whisky y la mitad de una botella de ron.

Estaba destrozada y sólo era culpa mía. Había empezado a beber casi de manera constante en las noches, lo suficiente para no soñar con Cosima en brazos de otra o llorar hasta sentirme mal. Había dejado de comer y eso comenzó a notarse en todo mi cuerpo. Estaba cada vez más delgada y la ropa ya no me ajustaba como antes. Los círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos y la palidez de mi piel eran casi cadavéricos pero ya nada me importaba. La única persona que me importaba era Cosima y yo empecé a obsesionarme con ella. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba, qué hacía, si todavía se cuidaba. Pasé mis días encerrada en el laboratorio tratando de encontrar una cura para su enfermedad y por las noches acosaba a Scott para que me dijera todo lo que estaba pasando con Cosima. La primera vez que lo hice se sorprendió y no estaba dispuesto a decirme nada, pero cambió su corazón cuando me vio destrozada y a punto de rogarle de rodillas que lo hiciera. Lo había perdido todo sin ella, incluso mi propia dignidad.

Por Scott supe que ella pasó un tiempo igual de destrozada que yo hasta que sus hermanas, Félix y él mismo la ayudaron a salir adelante. Supe que estaban trabajando en una terapia génica de células madre y un antígeno para su enfermedad y que estaba en remisión. Saber que estaba al menos en un estado saludable remitido me devolvió el alma al cuerpo y fue la primera vez que sonreí de verdad. Esa noche bebí pero no me emborraché y le supliqué a Scott que no le dijera nada de esto a Cosima.

\- Ella no tiene que saber el desastre en el que me he convertido - le dije con amargura y él asintió con pesar.

Por Scott también supe que había vuelto a salir. Que había vuelto a salir y disfrutar de antros y del alcohol, de pasar el rato con los amigos. Desde ese día una perpetua punzada de celos me invadió el corazón y mi obsesión por saber de ella se incrementó. El acoso al bueno de Scott también lo hizo y yo siempre le pedía lo mismo, saber si Cosima había conocido a alguien más.

Scott siempre me respondía que Cosima sólo tenía amigos y amigas, pero que no estaba saliendo con nadie. Eso calmó un poco mi ansiedad pero la punzada en el pecho no se iba. Yo también quería volver a salir pero mi trabajo me lo impedía. Eso y Cosima. Siempre Cosima. Yo todavía era la esposa de Cosima Niehaus y a pesar de ser francesa y gustar de los amantes, desde que la conocí no tuve ojos ni corazón para nadie más que ella.

Sin embargo igual disfrutaba de algunas salidas en solitario al bar de Bobby y fue por esa razón que esta noche estoy en un stand lejos de la barra, pero en el lugar perfecto para verla charlando con Scott. Yo tenía una botella de whisky que me estaba bebiendo pero no podía quitar mis ojos de ella. Tuve que esconderme cuando de pronto sonó su tema favorito, el Water Prayer Rasta Mix de Adham Shaikh y se fue a la pequeña pista de baile dejando a Scott en la barra y comenzó a bailar.

Cuando estuve segura que seguía escondida pero con una buena visión de ella, la seguí observando. Parecía perdida en su propio mundo, vestida con una falda azul ajustada que dejaba sus deliciosas curvas a la vista y una camiseta que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Tragué saliva con fuerza y apreté mis muslos juntos cuando sentí una punzada de excitación en mi entrepierna y los signos característicos de tal excitación a la vista de su belleza. En ese momento supe que esta noche tendría mi propia forma de desahogar una necesidad inexistente hasta ahora. Disfrutaría de mí misma pensando en ella. Aguantándome esa misma necesidad por Cosima seguí mirándola. Observando como disfrutaba de la música atrayendo la obvia atención de un par de chicas que al igual que yo no dejaban de observarla.

Mi pulso se acrecentó cuando vi a una de ellas acercarse a Cosima para pedirle bailar con ella. Exhalé el aliento que no sabía que me estaba aguantando cuando la vi responderle amablemente que no quería. Otra chica lo intentó y Cosima volvió a disculparse. Siguió bailando sin problemas hasta que una tercera chica, esta vez una mujer alta y delgada casi como yo, le pidió bailar y una vez más Cosima se negó con amabilidad.

Pero la chica de cabello oscuro no aceptó el no por respuesta e insistió. Vi a Cosima decirle con firmeza que no quería y yo apuré el vaso de whisky que estaba bebiendo para coger valor y rescatarla de esos avances indeseados. Me quedé de espaldas a Cosima al mismo tiempo que me enfrentaba a la mujer vestida de negro.

\- La chica ha dicho que no - mi acento francés era más espeso de lo habitual con un par de tragos de más, pero yo me planté con determinación entre el cuerpo menudo de mi esposa y esa mujer indeseable - Respeta sus deseos salope, y márchate.

\- ¿Y quién mierda eres tú? - la mujer tenía un acento pesado más americano que canadiense y me quedó mirando de pies a cabeza con los brazos en jarras - ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Me llamo Delphine y me atrevo porque soy su esposa - le respondí a la mujer con tono soberbio y le enseñé el anillo de matrimonio en mi mano. Ella miró el anillo con expresión agria, pero luego fijó su mirada en la mano de Cosima y vio que no tenía su anillo.

\- Puede que tú tengas anillo, pero ella no - la mujer sonrió - Así que desaparece, perdedora.

La mujer me empujó e insistió en ligar con Cosima que se había quedado de pie incómoda en medio de la pista mirándonos con nerviosismo. Yo no estaba dispuesta a ver a mi chérie con esa odiosa mujer y volví a alejar a Cosima de esa perra.

Cuando la empujé supe que había cometido un error. La mujer me quedó mirando con odio y me empujó de vuelta al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Aguanté el golpe, pero estaba tan enojada que se lo devolví y comenzamos a pelear en serio aun cuando Cosima estaba gritando mi nombre con nerviosismo. Cuando me aparté para verla cometí mi segundo error. No fijarme en mi rival ni en el cuchillo que mantenía escondido en su mano. Lo siguiente que supe fue que el aire había escapado de mis pulmones y que un dolor lacerante me había hecho caer de rodillas a los brazos de Cosima. Tenía un cuchillo clavado en el vientre a la altura del hígado que no dejada de sangrar y dolerme como una perra, pero todo mi dolor había pasado a segundo plano cuando sentí el calor de sus brazos rodeándome con delicadeza. La mujer en cuestión había desaparecido, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para Cosima.

\- Ma chérie... - sonreí como una boba intentando acariciar su rostro a pesar de mi dolor - ¿Estás bien? ¿Esa mujer...? ¿No te ha lastimado?

\- No Delphine - oí su voz rota y vi su sonrisa acuosa - No me ha lastimado porque mi cachorro guardían me ha rescatado, pero has sido una demente. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido enfrentarte así a esa mujer?

\- Porque te estaba acosando... - le respondí con una sonrisa y un gemido dolorido que no pude evitar cuando me moví para mirarla mejor. Ella estaba llorando y yo quería borrar sus lágrimas pero no tenía fuerzas. Cosima volvió a mirarme y luego gritar por ayuda y escuché a Scott decirle que una ambulancia venía en camino. - Lo hice porque hice un juramento mon amour... amarte, cuidarte y protegerte... y lo intenté...

Mi visión se tornó borrosa y antes que las fuerzas me abandonaran le susurré que la amaba. Sus gritos y su llanto fue lo último que vi y oí antes que mi mundo se oscureciera.

Desperté en una cama ajena. No estaba en mi habitación de hotel ni en la cama vacía que ocupaba. El olor a antiséptico me hizo costillas en la nariz y cuando abrí los ojos la luz fluorescente que me atacó me dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital.

Estaba mareada y tenía la boca seca, pero poco a poco fui recordando lo que había ocurrido y lo recordé todo. La ida al bar de Bobby, la pelea con una mujer, su ataque y Cosima.

\- Cosima... - llamé con la voz ronca y con la esperanza de que me oyera. Sentí de pronto un cálido apretón en la mano y una voz suave que me pidió tranquilidad. Era su voz. Cuando la vi más de cerca me di cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, pero yo sólo podía verla hermosa.

\- **Ma déesse** (Mi Diosa) - susurré emocionada y ella me sonrió pero luego volvió a ponerse seria. Tragué saliva y me quejé sin querer, iba a pedirle un poco de agua, pero ella se me adelantó y me ayudó a beber en un vaso de vidrio pidiéndome con suavidad que lo hiciera despacio.

Estaba sedienta pero le hice caso y me bebí casi dos vasos de agua. La vi dejar el vaso en una mesilla de noche al lado de mi lecho de enferma y luego se sentó en una silla de plástico dura sin soltarme la mano. Me aferré a ella con la poca fuerza que tenía e hice lo posible por no llorar como una niña pequeña delante de ella. Quería decirle muchas cosas, contarle otras tantas, pero lo único que salió de mis labios fue una disculpa.

\- Perdóname mon amour - le pedí en un susurro ronco - Por todo lo que pasó... por todo lo que hice, por abandonarte Cosima... yo...

\- No Delphine - Cosima negó con la cabeza llena de tristeza - No hables, tienes que descansar. Tienes que recuperarte y yo me tengo que ir...

Mi mundo volvió a derrumbarse cuando oí esas palabras y yo quería romper en llanto otra vez pero me obligué a no hacerlo aún.

Le supliqué y rogué que no me abandonara, que la necesitaba, que no podía seguir sola. Le conté que mi vida sin ella era una miseria y que yo necesitaba tenerla de vuelta, que no quería perderla.

Ella me escuchó pero luego negó con la cabeza casi con sorna y suspiró.

\- Todo lo que escucho Delphine es tú, tú y tú - ella se quejó con evidente molestia pero no levantó la voz - No dejas de hablar de ti y lo que tú necesitas pero ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde me dejas a mí y lo que yo necesito Delphine? ¿Puedes decírmelo?

Me quedé callada. Por supuesto, ella tenía razón. Yo había sido egoísta. Actuado de una manera impropia, sólo pensando en mí y en lo que yo necesitaba y la dejé de lado. Me volví a disculpar y le dije que tenía razón.

\- Scott me lo ha contado todo Delphine - ella me dijo con severidad y yo tragué saliva obligándome a no apartar la mirada de sus ojos serios - Me ha contado que lo has estado acosando desde hace un tiempo queriendo saber de mí, ¿Eso es verdad? - asentí con la cara llena de pesar y la vi cerrar los ojos y suspirar con cansancio - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- Porque necesitaba saber de ti mi amor - admití en la derrota - Necesitaba saber si estabas bien, si eras feliz... yo... necesitaba sentirte cerca. Lo siento, Cosima.

\- Bueno - ella respondió - Te perdono por eso pero no quiero saber que vuelves a acosar a Scott para saber de mí Delphine. Ya no más.

\- Cosima...

\- No puedo, Delphine - ella suspiró con tristeza - Sé que me necesitas, pero ahora soy yo quién necesita el espacio. Soy yo quién necesita alejarse de todo y marcharse.

Mi corazón amenazaba con explotar ante sus palabras pero volví a obligarme a preguntar lo que más temía.

\- ¿Te irás? - le pregunté con miedo en mi voz y ella asintió. Tragué saliva con fuerza y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas - ¿Puedo saber a dónde irás? ¿Por favor?

Vi a Cosima dudar un momento pero luego se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

\- Regresaré a San Francisco - ella respondió con cansancio - Me iré a pasar un tiempo a casa de mis padres.

No se iba tan lejos. Era un viaje de unas cuantas horas en avión, pero sentí que parecía un océano aparte. Asentí con tristeza e intenté sonreírle sin lograrlo.

\- Está bien ma chérie - le dije con pesar - Si es lo que necesitas hacer para ser feliz, hazlo. No volveré a acosarte cariño, pero tampoco dejaré de amarte o de extrañarte. Suspiré y vi que no tenía mi anillo en la mano, pero sí en mi cuello. Cuando lo cogí entre mis dedos Cosima me dijo que había sido ella quién lo había puesto en una cadena y colgado en mi cuello. Yo sonreí a ese gesto pero luego me quedé seria.

\- Tampoco dejaré de usarlo - mencioné el anillo y me aguanté la sonrisa que quería enseñar al ver su mirada emocionada - Te amo Cosima, y amo ser tu esposa. Jamás dejaré de serlo aunque estemos separadas.

\- ¿Ni siquiera aunque yo esté con otra o te pida el divorcio? - ella preguntó con una ceja alzada.

\- Ni siquiera por eso - le respondí con la voz quebrada - Si un divorcio y otra pareja te hacen feliz, es todo lo que quiero para ti mon ange. Nada más.

Un silencio tenso siguió a mis palabras y yo la vi morderse el labio, sé que es un hábito que copió de mí y yo le sonreí con tristeza.

\- ¿Y tú qué harás? - ella quiso saber con curiosidad y yo suspiré una vez más.

\- Trabajar - le respondí - Y esperarte... siempre estaré esperándote mon coeur. Siempre.

\- Pero Delphine...

\- Sé que estoy tomando una decisión difícil mi amor - insistí - Pero yo no quiero a nadie más en mi vida. Incluso si ya no me quieres más, sé que ya no querré tener a nadie más en mi vida.

Yo estaba tan decidida que ella me creyó. Vi tantas emociones en esos bellos ojos que parecía que me ahogaba en ellos, pero cuando ella los cerró supe que ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Espero que te recuperes pronto Delphine - ella pidió con suavidad y la vi ponerse de pie para marcharse - También espero que puedas seguir con tu vida sin meterte en problemas, ¿Bueno? ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo Cosima - le aseguré con una sonrisa acuosa y cogí su mano antes de que se marchara - Sé que no debo mon amour, pero ¿Puedo tener al menos un beso de despedida?

Cosima volvió a morderse el labio y mirarme con tristeza pero asintió con suavidad. Se acercó a mi cama despacio y yo aproveché para coger su rostro con delicadeza y besarla. Intenté depositar en ese último beso todo mi amor y mi devoción hacía ella intentando recordar su suavidad, su sabor, su calor. Porque iba a necesitarlo. Ella respondió al beso con el mismo fervor y olvidé por un momento dónde estaba y todo lo que había pasado hasta que el dolor en mi vientre me hizo gemir en sus labios.

\- Lo siento... - Cosima se separó de mis labios y se alejó de mi lecho dejándome estremecida - Me tengo que ir Delphine, lo siento yo...

Cosima salió corriendo de mi habitación y de mi vida y yo la llamé en voz alta queriendo correr detrás de ella, pero sólo pude llorar y gritar su nombre hasta que el cansancio y el dolor volvieron a derrumbarme.

Su partida me hizo pedazos pero me sirvió mucho. Me sirvió para darme cuenta que a pesar de mi soledad todavía podía funcionar sin ella. Me recuperé de la herida en mi vientre a duras penas pero lo conseguí, decidiendo que no quería volver a pasar más tiempo internada. Al día siguiente regresé al hotel aunque el médico lo había desaconsejado y decidí tomar mi convalecencia en mis propias manos. Había costado un poco porque el dolor me dejaba agotada y había veces que era tan intenso que me hacía gritar, pero estaba decidida a no tomar demasiados analgésicos para combatirlo.

Una parte de mí sentía que se merecía el sufrimiento por todas las malas decisiones que había hecho, así que me armé de valor y aguanté el dolor lo más que pude.

Fueron semanas las que sufrí en soledad pero logré salir adelante. Me recuperé y yo misma me quité las puntadas de la herida y ahora tenía el vientre marcado con una cicatriz de guerra que me recordaría para siempre los extremos a los que era capaz de llegar para proteger a Cosima. Jamás me he arrepentido de haberlo hecho porque sé que lo haría mil veces si era necesario.

Me recuperé y volví al trabajo en Dyad. Dejé de beber y cumplí mi promesa de dejar de acosar a Scott queriendo saber de Cosima. A veces me desesperaba por querer saber de ella, pero una promesa era una promesa y no lo hice. Me dediqué a trabajar hasta que encontré la cura para su enfermedad. Cuando lo hice tuve muchas ganas de celebrar bebiendo pero me había prometido a mí misma a dejar el alcohol y celebré con un refresco. Cuando pensé en cómo decirle a Cosima mi descubrimiento, me di cuenta que no quería que supiera que había sido yo la que lo hizo. Cosima se enteraría a través de Scott, y dejé que él se llevara todo el crédito. No quería seguir siendo egoísta a los ojos de mi chérie así que ideé un plan para que él descubriera la llave de la cura, una terapia a base de células madres de un portador inmune a la enfermedad y otra de la terapia génica que ya estaba en uso.

Había sido un gran descubrimiento que podría tener mi nombre, pero que yo no quería tener nada que ver con él. Cuando supe que Scott lo había descubierto, Dyad lo promovió con su propio equipo de investigación y un laboratorio con todos los recursos del instituto y yo me alegré por él. Se merecía la promoción porque era un excelente científico y un excelente amigo y estaba feliz por él y por haber salvado no sólo la vida de Cosima, sino muchas más vidas que como la de ella, dependían de una cura para esa horrorosa enfermedad.

Luego supe que Cosima regresaba para iniciar su tratamiento y cuando me enteré que ya estaba curada, renuncié a mi trabajo en Dyad.

De Toronto decidí viajar a Francia para visitar a mis padres y volví luego de pasar una semana con ellos porque no estaban de acuerdo con mi cambio de vida. Había decidido trabajar como doctora en una clínica de familia en Canadá. Pero no en Toronto sino en Quebec. Me fui tan lejos como a las Islas de la Magdalena en Quebec. Un pueblo que se dedicaba a la caza de lobos marinos.

Ganaba lo suficiente en Dyad para tener mi propio auto y un buen sueldo, pero en Quebec las cosas no eran igual. Trabajar en una clínica de familia no era muy rentable pero yo no necesitaba mucho dinero. Vivía en un hotel familiar que regentaba una mujer llamada María y que me acogió junto a su familia en algunos almuerzos a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a mi soledad.

La soledad dejó de hacerme daño. En lugar de sufrir por ella decidí disfrutarla y con sorpresa me di cuenta que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Había tenido un novio en Francia y luego conocí a Cosima, no tuve un tiempo de soltería. Un tiempo para mí misma y ahora que lo tenía me entretenía. Podía hacer lo quisiera. Desde que llegué a la isla y María me acogió dentro su manada, descubrí que no necesitaba tener a nadie a pesar de que un amigo de la familia de María no dejaba de coquetear conmigo. A la tercera vez entendió que yo no quería tener nada que ver con nadie y me dejó en paz, pero no por ello dejamos de ser amigos. Él también estaba casado y separado así que entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Disfrutaba de mis largas charlas junto a él en la casa de María, no podía negarlo, pero disfrutaba más de mi soledad.

De igual manera no podía negar que a veces extrañaba demasiado a Cosima. Tanto, que había noches en las que había vuelto a necesitarla hasta el punto que dolía. Tenía sueños húmedos con ella y la masturbación era la única manera que tenía de lidiar con tanta necesidad y soledad. Me sentía tan débil que me avergonzaba pero no podía evitarlo, como tampoco podía evitar quedarme desnuda en medio de la cama y tocarme hasta correrme en un orgasmo poderoso con su nombre en los labios y luego llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

Afortunadamente, esas dolorosas noches no eran comunes porque lograba distraerme con facilidad en el trabajo y con la compañía de María y su familia.

Esa había sido mi vida hasta ahora. Demasiado tranquila en su mayor parte y agradecía ese respiro. Tal como el que estaba por tener luego de mi cita con mi última paciente, la madre de María. Eva.

Era una mujer de unos sesenta y cinco años que me recordaba mucho a Kendall Mallone, la madre de Siobhan Sadler. Ambas eran muy protectoras de sus hijas. Eva de María y Siobhan de Cosima aunque no fueran familia de sangre. Siobhan había adoptado a Sarah, la gemela de Cosima y a Cosima la había adoptado una familia alemana que nunca me quiso demasiado porque no le gustaban los franceses.

Después de atender a mi paciente, yo estaba lista para irme de regreso a mi habitación en el hotel cuando Nadine, la hija de María que también ayudaba en la clínica, me dijo que había llegado una paciente de última hora. Yo suspiré. Estaba cansada y sólo quería llegar a mi cuarto, darme un baño y dormir toda la noche, pero no me quedó más remedio que atender a la paciente.

Di la espalda a la puerta para volver a dejar mis cosas en la silla y buscar mi archivo de pacientes, así que no me di cuenta quién era porque no tenía más pacientes programados esa tarde.

Un paciente nuevo significaba abrir un nuevo historial clínico así que me adelanté a ello cuando escuché unos pasos y que la puerta de mi oficina se cerraba.

\- **Bonne après-midi** (Buenas Tardes) - saludé en francés sin siquiera levantar la vista todavía pendientes de los papeles que tenía al frente de mí - **Il avait envisagé de visiter cette fois-ci.** (No tenía contemplada su visita a esta hora) **Pouvez-vous dire votre nom, s'il vous plaît?** (¿Me puede decir su nombre, por favor?)

\- Cosima Niehaus - la voz familiar respondió en tono suave y se me cayó el lápiz que tenía en la mano. Cerré los ojos con fuerza porque no lo quería creer. No podía ser verdad, Cosima no podía estar en la misma sala que yo, en una isla congelada y sin muchos habitantes, no podía estar frente a mí en ese momento, no podía.

\- Merde... - susurré por lo bajo y me armé de valor para abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a esa broma cruel. Cuando abrí los ojos y la vi, di un respingo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y me puse a temblar como una hoja. No era una broma. Cosima era real y estaba ahí, de pie frente a mí, mirándome con una sonrisa nerviosa. Llevaba su abrigo rojo, sus rastas cubiertas por un gorro de lana rojo y sus gafas de marco de gato de siempre. Tenía un bolso marrón colgando al hombro y una maleta de viaje negra en su mano derecha.

\- Sé que no me esperabas Delphine... - ella me dijo en tono suave - ¿Podemos hablar?

Yo asentí sin tener la capacidad aún de formar palabras. Me volví a levantar del escritorio y me vestí con el abrigo negro y una gorra oscura, cogí mi bolso burdeos y un maletín médico y le pedí con un gesto de la cabeza a Cosima que me siguiera. Tenía muchas ganas de tomar su mano pero me contuve a tiempo. Contuve mis ganas de preguntarle mil cosas y mis ganas locas de besarla. Tenía que alejarme de la clínica y volver al hotel porque allí estaríamos más tranquilas.

Me despedí en francés de Nadine y salí junto a Cosima de la clínica, sabiendo muy bien que la visita de mi chérie a la isla sería tema de conversación en la familia de María tal como lo fue mi llegada al pueblo. Pero eso no me interesaba.

Sólo me interesaba ella, a la que no le podía quitar los ojos de encima mientras caminábamos de vuelta al hotel porque tenía miedo de estar soñando y luego verla desaparecer. Tenía unas ganas desesperantes de coger su brazo, pero mi cuerpo seguía temblando tanto que temía incomodarla. Así que no lo hice y ni siquiera hablé, porque no sabía si podría. Estaba en shock y eso Cosima debió notarlo porque mis manos temblaban tanto que dejé caer las llaves de mi habitación luego intentar abrir la puerta.

Mi chérie se apiadó de mi lucha y me preguntó si podía hacerlo ella. Yo volví a asentir. Ella abrió la puerta en un segundo y la dejé que pasara primero, cerré la puerta y las cortinas para que no nos viera nadie y le hice un gesto para que se sentara en la cama. Ella lo hizo y me pidió que la acompañara.

Me senté a su lado dejando un espacio muy necesario ya que mis temblores mecían un poco la cama y creo que ella debió verme en tan mal estado que cogió mis manos temblorosas entre las suyas y las sostuvo en su regazo.

\- Por Dios Del, estás temblando como un cachorro mojado - ella me miró con una sonrisa suave y yo suspiré, pero aun así no pude dejar de tiritar. Intenté quitar mis manos de su regazo pero ella me lo impidió, forzándome a dejarlas como estaban.

\- No importa que tiembles Delphine, yo lo entiendo - ella me dijo con un suspiro - ¿Puedes hablar?

Negué con la cabeza, todavía no podía. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir tiritando y mirarla, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Mi chérie se veía muy hermosa, si antes lo era ahora estaba deslumbrante y yo no podía hacer más que quedarme viéndola como embobada y sentirme como un adolescente con un flechazo.

\- Está bien Del, sino puedes hablar lo haré yo - ella dijo con seriedad pero sin dejar el tono suave ni soltar mis manos de su regazo - He venido porque sé lo hiciste en Dyad. Sé que fuiste tú y no Scott la que descubrió la cura para mi enfermedad y que te las ingeniaste para que fuera él quien la descubriera. Dime la verdad, ¿Fuiste tú?

Me quedé callada. No imaginé que pudiera descubrirlo pero mi chérie era tan inteligente que sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría.

\- No tienes que responderme en voz alta Delphine - Cosima suspiró con paciencia - Puedes hacerme un gesto con la cabeza, pero necesito saber si has sido tú.

Asentí una vez y ella sonrió. Yo quise sonreírle pero sabía que de hacerlo lloraría.

\- Lo sabía - Cosima se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza - Todas las pistas tenían tu nombre cachorrito, yo sabía que habías sido tú.

Ese sobrenombre en sus labios. Me llamó cachorrito en un tono tan suave que me emocionó. Tuve que aguantarme un gemido y cerrar los ojos con fuerza porque no quería llorar, no todavía. Y menos delante de ella porque no quería angustiarla.

\- Pobre Scotty - Cosima negó con la cabeza por segunda vez - Peleé con él cuando lo descubrí a pesar de que él no quería creerlo. Se llevó todos los elogios y reconocimientos que ni siquiera le correspondían e intenté pelear con Rachel para que te reconociera, pero cuando tú te marchaste pues, ya no tenía sentido y Rachel no estuvo de acuerdo. Nunca he entendido por qué esa perra te ha odiado tanto.

Rachel Duncan me odia porque te amo chérie – pensé en voz baja - Nos odia porque te envidia. Ella puede ser la CEO de Dyad, pero no ella no eres tú mon amour. Ella quiere todo lo que tú tienes, una mujer que te ama por sobre todas las cosas y es capaz de protegerte con su vida, amigos que te apoyan en todo y una familia, que por mucho que te quejes de que es absorbente, te ama como nadie en el mundo.

\- De todas maneras he venido a decirte que lo sé, Del - ella me dijo en tono serio - Pero además he venido para hablar de nosotras. Supe que estabas en Quebec porque encontré un registro de tu tarjeta de crédito en nuestro buzón de correo. Luego de charlar con Scott y olvidar nuestro altercado, le pedí su ayuda informática para indagar un poco más porque necesitaba encontrarte y supe que estabas en esta isla.

Me encantaría saber por qué estás aquí Delphine, pero entiendo que no puedas decírmelo. - Cosima se mordió el labio y me miró con intensidad, pero la pregunta de sus labios me tomó por sorpresa - Yo también necesito saber algo, ¿Todavía me amas?

Asentí con fervor y le enseñé el anillo de matrimonio que tal como le prometí, nunca me volví a quitar. Ella cogió mi mano y la besó, yo no pude evitar el gemido en voz alta y menos mi llanto cuando luego de un momento me besó.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El beso de Cosima era un sueño, tenía que serlo. Yo nunca tuve tanta suerte en la vida y ahora mismo sabía que ese beso no podía ser real.

\- Vine aquí para verte mi amor - ella me dijo con una ternura que no esperaba - He pasado demasiado tiempo peleando contra mis sentimientos por ti Delphine Cormier y ya no puedo seguir con eso. Te amo. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré-

No la dejé terminar. La abracé con ferocidad y rompí en un feo llanto en sus brazos. Lloré tanto que me ahogué y me sentí tan mal que Cosima había tenido que ayudarme a quitarme la ropa que tenía y me había dejado en ropa interior que no coincidía. Luego me ayudó a recostarme y yo gemí en voz alta intentando pedirle que no me dejara.

\- No me iré cachorrito, sólo voy a buscar un vaso con agua - ella me aseguró con suavidad intentando alentarme a que me relajara. Dejó la puerta abierta del baño y me hacía gestos para decirme que todavía estaba ahí, pero yo me quedé tranquila cuando la vi aparecer una vez más con un vaso con agua que me obligó a beber.

Tal como lo había hecho en el hospital me pidió que bebiera despacio, pero como seguía llorando no lo pude hacer y acabé atragantándome.

\- Pero cachorrito, te dije que bebieras despacio - ella se quejó de mí con cariño y yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo para calmarme. Tosí un par de veces para despejar mi garganta pero había dolido y volví a quejarme en voz alta. Sus caricias en mi rostro y mi frente me calmaron, pero no del todo porque no había dejado de temblar en todo ese rato y no podía parar de llorar.

Era un desastre. Estaba llorando tan mal y con una crisis de nervios tan fuerte que Cosima me había tenido que dar un calmante. Sufrí un poco más entre sus brazos porque había tenido que inyectarme. Como yo tenía algunas medicinas en mi maletín, ella misma me inyectó un tranquilizante en la nalga derecha y yo volví a lloriquear como un bebé hasta que por fin me quedé dormida entre sus brazos.

Desperté horas más tarde con un tremendo dolor de cabeza por mi quiebre emocional y la mente embotada. Recordé lo que había pasado como si la memoria estuviese hundida debajo del agua y todo lo que pude ver claramente era a Cosima.

Cosima y sus brazos, Cosima llamándome cachorrito una vez más. Cosima en las islas de la Magdalena, lejos de casa.

Cosima...

Que ya no estaba en mi habitación.

El pánico inundó mi pecho y yo podía jurar que era todo un sueño. No podía ser real, ¿No? Tener de vuelta a mi chérie. No, no podía. Mi fortuna nunca fue esa.

\- **Ce fut un rêve** (Fue un sueño) - murmuré en voz alta y salí de la cama para empezar mi día sin percatarme de nada a mi alrededor. Mi mente seguía un poco nublada así que decidí correr al baño para prepararme y ducharme. Ese era mi plan, pero cuando me senté en la cama sentí una pequeña punzada en mi nalga derecha que me tomó por sorpresa. Llevé mi mano a ese lugar y no pude evitar quejarme en voz alta porque la punzada se sintió aún peor. No recordaba haberme caído así que no podía ser eso. Lo desestimé y me encerré en el baño. Haciendo lo que tenía que hacer y luego me lavé los dientes. Me quité el pijama que no recordaba haberme puesto, era una vieja camiseta de Cosima de Berkeley y unos pantalones cortos de niño de color azul, me quité las bragas y abrí la cortina de la ducha con la intención de entrar en ella...

Pero ya estaba ocupada.

Por Cosima.

\- ¡Santa cuenca, Delphine...!

Ella gritó en voz alta y yo no pude evitar un grito parecido. No dije nada porque el impacto de ver a mi chérie desnuda me había dejado sin habla y con la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua. Por alguna razón estaba aterrada y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar otra vez sin mi consentimiento. Estaba muy fastidiada por ello pero mi cuerpo ya no me respondía.

Cosima me había quedado mirando con una sonrisa preciosa luego de verme desnuda delante de ella. Cuando me di cuenta de mi desnudez quise cubrirme, pero ella me lo impidió.

\- No lo hagas cachorrito - ella me pidió en tono suave - No escondas tu belleza de mí cariño, me gusta verte. Siempre me ha gustado.

Como yo no le pude responder porque seguía tiritando, ella suspiró pero no se rindió.

\- Realmente me gustaría que hablaras cariño, pero no te forzaré a hacerlo - ella insistió en tono suave - Sin embargo ahora tendremos que compartir el baño porque yo quiero hacerte el desayuno y sé que todavía tienes que ir a trabajar doctora Cormier, así que ¿Me acompañas? Sólo tienes que asentir o negar cachorrito, yo lo entenderé.

Asentí con un suspiro y cerré los ojos cuando ella me ayudó a subir a la tina dejándome de pie frente a ella. Mis temblores se hicieron un poco más intensos cuando la cercanía de su piel y su calor me invadieron pero intenté mantenerme firme porque no quería seguir incomodándola.

Ella me preguntó si la dejaba ayudarme con el baño y yo asentí una vez más porque no sabía si podría ser capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta. Cosima sólo sonrió y abrió la llave de la ducha dejando que el agua caliente mojase por completo nuestros cuerpos. Mi chérie cogió una esponja vegetal y el gel de ducha de lavanda que había comprado antes de venir a la isla y gemí en voz alta cuando sentí la suavidad de la esponja rozando mi piel.

Cosima limpiaba mi cuerpo con una delicadeza que no había sentido hacía tiempo y ese gesto de cuidado me llenó el pecho de emoción, pero me aguanté las lágrimas. Cerré los ojos e intenté disfrutar de esas caricias, pero mis suspiros contenidos le dijeron a Cosima que sí los disfrutaba. Sentí sus manos trabajar por cada centímetro de mi piel evitando mis zonas más sensibles cosa que agradecí por un momento, pero yo necesitaba más. En un gesto inesperado detuve su mano derecha que tenía la esponja y que mantenía sobre mi pecho y la quedé mirando, intentando sin palabras explicarle lo que quería.

Su ceja alzada y su sonrisa descarada fue todo lo que me bastó para saber que ella había entendido.

\- Estás en ese estado de ánimo ¿no cachorrito? - ella preguntó con sus descaro habitual y su sonrisa con la lengua entre los dientes y yo sólo pude asentir. La necesitaba tanto que gemí una vez más en voz alta y ella asintió.

Dejó la esponja vegetal sobre el borde amplio de la tina y enjuagó el jabón de mi cuerpo con sus manos. La ternura de las nuevas caricias me hizo suspirar y volví a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la nueva intimidad. Cosima conocía mi cuerpo casi como si fuera el suyo y no tardé en sentir los primeros indicios de excitación en él. Mis pezones erectos pedían a gritos su boca y ella me ayudó a lidiar con esa grata tensión. Cuando su lengua rozó mi pezón derecho yo volví a gemir en voz alta y mi cabeza cayó hacía atrás, el placer era intenso y eso se tradujo en una copiosa humedad entre mis piernas que no tenía nada ver con la ducha.

Cosima se entretuvo con el otro pezón y yo ya estaba desesperada, al grado que yo misma cogí su mano que sostenía mi cadera izquierda para arrastrarla hasta el lugar donde la necesitaba más.

Cuando mi chérie sintió el calor de mi sexo congestionado fue su turno de gemir en voz alta y el mío de lloriquear.

\- Oh por Dios, Del - Cosima suspiró con la voz cargada de excitación - Estás tan mojada...

\- Es por ti, Cosima - yo quería decir pero una vez más me quedé en silencio. Ella sabía cómo funcionaba mi cuerpo y cómo de lista, húmeda e hinchada siempre había sido para ella. Cosima no necesitaba trabajar demasiado en mí para hacerme estallar en éxtasis y como siempre sus dedos lograron abrirme, mientras frotaba mi clítoris con su dedo pulgar y me penetraba al mismo tiempo con otros dos dedos. Al principio fue delicada porque yo me quejé en la intrusión de su mano, pero cuando me acostumbre a sentirla dentro, sus movimientos se hicieron más profundos. Yo acabé presionada contra la pared de la ducha y me aferré con ambas manos en su antebrazo para aguantar de pie. Las sensaciones estaban comenzando a debilitarme pero yo no podía hacer más que lloriquear y gemir, intentando decirle con esos sonidos de que estaba cerca.

Pero ella lo sabía cuando de pronto la humedad de mi interior manchó su mano y las paredes de mi sexo exprimieron sus dedos dentro de mí. Estaba a punto de correrme con un orgasmo feroz y bastaron sólo unas pocas embestidas y un masaje en mi clítoris dolorido para reventar.

Grité en voz alta por primera vez su nombre y casi me derrumbé hasta el fondo de la tina cuando me corrí. Cosima me sostuvo con fuerza para no caerme y me abrazó acariciando mi cabello intentando ayudarme a bajar de mi alta.

Cuando pude respirar sin sentir mi corazón reventar en mi pecho, suspiré y le hice frente a la mujer de mi vida.

\- Je t'aime, Cosima...

Le dije en voz alta y me atreví a besarla cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos hasta que ambas gritamos cuando el agua dejó de estar caliente.

Cosima me ayudó a salir del baño a pesar de que ella no acabó muy bien el suyo, pero nada de eso nos importó. La cubrí con una toalla y yo hice lo mismo y ambas regresamos a la habitación luego de cerrar el agua de la ducha.

Teníamos que desayunar y yo tenía que volver a la clínica pero no podía alejarme de Cosima. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa emocionada y mis ojos de cachorro la hicieron reír. Dios, cómo extrañaba esa sonrisa….

\- Yo también te amo Delphine... - ella me respondió con suavidad y casi me lancé a sus labios para volver a besarla hasta que nos faltó el aire.

Me perdí en sus ojos hasta que el hambre nos interrumpió y las dos nos reímos.

\- Entonces, ¿desayuno? - ella me preguntó con alegría y yo asentí.

\- Sí chérie - le respondí con otra sonrisa igual de alegre - La dueña del hotel siempre me invita el desayuno así que tendremos que apresurarnos.

\- Eso es increíble - Cosima dijo encantada - Un desayuno casero con una persona que no conozco y que habla francés... doctora Cormier, allí vas a tener que ayudarme.

\- Lo haré, Cosima - le respondí con una risa y nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos entre besos y caricias porque no podíamos dejar de tocarnos.

Salimos del hotel rumbo a casa de María y yo suspiré, feliz y agradecida de tener de vuelta a mi ángel, mi corazón y mi vida.

* * *

 **Mis disculpas por el francés y gracias por la lectura...**


End file.
